Peut être que ça ne me dérange pas
by guymiokis
Summary: Peut être que ça ne dérange pas Hermione de danser avec Draco. Peut être que ça ne dérange pas Hermione quand cette danse devient plus.


Disclaimer : _HP world still belongs to JK Rowling… _Le monde d'HP et ses perso ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. Ce OS ne m'appartiennent pas non plus, je ne fais que le traduire. (le truc habituel quoi…)

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Peut être que ça ne dérange pas Hermione de danser avec Draco. Peut être que ça ne dérange pas Hermione quand cette danse devient plus.

_Enjoy ___

_--_

'**Peut être que ça ne me dérange pas' **

'Maybe I don't mind' by simplysmut

__

--

Peut-être que ça ne me dérange pas qu'il me regarde de cette façon.

_Peut-être que ça ne me dérange pas qu'il s'approche de moi avec ce regard dans ses yeux._

_Il y a une chance que ça ne me dérange pas qu'il prenne ma main et me demande de danser._

_Il y a une possibilité que je puisse juste aimer l'idée de lui me faisant valser au loin._

_&_

Je me retrouve à cette soirée – pour les employés du ministère – à laquelle Ginny m'a convaincu d'aller. Elle a dit que je n'étais pas assez sortie de la maison ces derniers temps, et elle m'a fait culpabiliser sur le fait qu'on ne se voit pas assez souvent. Mais elle est là, de l'autre coté de la pièce, entrain de danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit avec Harry, et moi je suis avec mon punch.

Et lui est là, sa main tendue vers la mienne avec ce regard omniscient dans ses yeux et ce typique sourire en coin.

Peut être que ça ne me dérange pasque se sourire soit pour moi.

Ca fait des années que nous avons obtenu nos diplômes de Poudlard, presque trop d'années pour les compter. Sa famille a été, pendant longtemps après la guerre, persécutée de tout les cotés mais tout est fini maintenant. Quelqu'un d'important – à un certain niveau d'autorité – prit leur défense en d'idéals circonstances, et tout fut oublié. Il travaille au département des mystères depuis un an. Une fois de temps en temps, je l'aperçois dans l'ascenseur alors que je vais étudier les objets moldus que les sorciers ont rendus terriblement mauvais.

Il ne m'a jamais regardé de cette manière.

Peut être que ça ne me dérange pas.

Je me retrouve entrain d'incliner légèrement ma tête sur le coté alors que je le laisse prendre ma main. Il retire le punch de mon autre main et le pose sur la table derrière moi.

"Il y a une chance pour que la proximité de son corps tandis qu'il fait ça ne me dérange pas."

Il me guide jusqu'à la piste de danse, et nous commençons à danser sur un rythme muet efficace.

Il est possible que l'idée que ça marche ne me dérange pas.

"Alors comment vont les choses, Granger?" murmure-t-il presque dans mon oreille.

J'essai d'ignorer le frisson qui parcoure mon dos avant de dire, « Je crois, Malefoy, que nous sommes assez vieux et matures pour arrêter d'utiliser les noms de famille avec l'autre. »

Il rigole, et il me vient à l'esprit que jamais je ne l'ai jamais entendu rire.

Il est possible que de la chaleur qui se répand en moi à ce son ne me dérange pas.

"Bien, donc," dit-il, "comment vont les choses, _Hermione _? "

J'essai encore d'ignorer le frisson qui descend le long de mon dos avant de répondre, " Ca va, _Draco_. Et toi ? "

"Moi aussi ça va. Le ministère est bon envers moi," dit-il. Je remarque à peine que la distance entre nous devient plus petite.

Je ne suis pas sure que ça me dérange.

"Oui, " dis-je d'accord. " Le ministère est devenu largement meilleur ces dernières années."

"Toujours à t'amuser avec tes jouets moldus ? " demande-t-il. Je décèle une nature joyeuse dans sa voix.

"Pas autant que les sorciers aiment mettre eux-mêmes la pagaille dans leur vies." je réplique.

Je le sens resserrer son étreinte presque imperceptiblement alors qu'il dit, "donc tu insinues que les moldus savent mieux se débrouiller ? "

Je rigole et répond, "Au vu des inventions moldus, c'est certainement le cas. "

Il rit encore et me rapproche au rythme de la musique.

Il est possible que ma tête soit posée sur son épaule, la façon dont nos respirations sont alignées, ou les battements de son cœur que j'entends à travers sa poitrine ne me dérangent pas. Il est possible que je _ça ne me dérange pas _d'entendre son cœur manquer un battement presque imperceptible alors que je presse sa main.

"Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ce soir ? " il marmonne contre mon oreille.

Je ne suis pas sure que le fredonnement que ça a créé, ou les frissons que je ressens partout dans mon corps me dérange.

"Ginny" je réponds simplement.

"Hm?" demande-t-il. Je ne pense pas que ça me dérange qu'il lève mon menton avec ses doigts en me demandant de répéter.

"Ginny," je murmure en rencontrant accidentellement ses yeux pour un moment intense.

"Ginny, " murmure-t-il en retour, et j'approuve d'un signe de tête. "Tu veux dire Ginny qui est là bas de l'autre coté de la salle avec Potter, complètement insouciante de ton existence ? "

Alors que son regard s'intensifie encore plus, tout ce que je peux faire est approuver.

Amenant sa bouche plus près de mon oreille et soufflant légèrement dedans, il ajoute "Tu veux dire Ginny qui ne remarquera pas si tu pars ?"

&

Il y a une chance pour que me trouver dans son appartement ne me dérange pas. Ainsi que la façon dont ses draps se font ressentir sous mon dos alors qu'il me couche sur son lit. Ainsi que la façon dont il s'installe à coté de moi, jouant avec des mèches de mes cheveux, ce que je considère comme une taquinerie intentionnelle.

"Tu sais Hermione," murmure-t-il doucement en se retournant pour me faire face, "il y a certaines parties de toi que j'ai toujours été curieux de connaître. "

"Vraiment Draco?" dis-je d'un ton voulu sarcastique. Ca paraissait plus comme une supplication. "Et qu'est-ce que s'est ? "

"Oh, tu sais," dit-il en laissant ses doigts parcourir mon corps. "Ici," en s'arrêtant sur ma nuque. "Ici," en s'arrêtant à la base de mes seins. "Ici," en s'arrêtant de ma jupe. "Et ici," en remontant ses doigts pour toucher mes lèvres.

Je ne suis pas sure que le fait qu'il effleure mes lèvres de ses doigts, ou le gémissement que je l'ai laissé entendre alors qu'il les laisse remonter de ma nuque jusqu'à mes lèvres à nouveau me dérange. Je ne suis pas sure que la façon dont ma tête devient malléable entre ses mains, tournant par-ci par-là en fonction de ses doigts, me dérange. Je ne suis pas sure que ça me dérange qu'il remplace ces doigts par ses lèvres.

Je ne suis pas sure que ça me dérange quand je sens son poids sur moi, ou quand il commence à remuer ses lèvres avec les miennes d'une manière dont je n'avais pas encore pris conscience. Il y a une possibilité pour que ça ne me dérange pas quand mon tee-shirt glisse par-dessus ma tète, ou quand mon soutien-gorge trouve son chemin vers le sol.

Je suis assez sure que ça ne me dérange pas quand il réchauffe mes seins avec sa bouche sur l'un et une main sur l'autre. Et je suis sure que ça ne me dérange pas quand il inverse pour couvrir l'autre de sa bouche et vice-versa.

Je ne suis pas sure d'avoir entièrement remarquer à quel point je tiens son tee-shirt entre mes mains et le glisse par dessus sa tête, ou quand exactement, mes mains trouve le bouton de son pantalon. Il y a une chance pour que je ne m'en soit pas aperçue que je jette son caleçon sur la pile que nous avons crée au sol.

Il se peut que ça ne me dérange pas quand ma jupe et mon sous-vêtement rejoignent le sien au sol.

Il y a une chance pour que ça ne me dérange pas quand il crie mon nom. Peut être que ça ne me dérange pas non plus que je crie le sien.

Je suis assez sure que ça ne me dérange pas quand nos corps se contractent dans ces ultimes moments, quand nous devenons plus proche que nous pensions jamais l'être.

Et je suis entièrement sûre que ça ne me dérange pas de me réveiller le matin suivant, blottie dans ses bras et sentant sa respiration se mélanger avec la mienne.

Je sais que le baiser qu'il pose sur mon front ne me dérange pas, ainsi que le sourire qu'il m'offre au petit matin.

Et je sais aussi que ça ne me dérange pas quand il me raccompagne à la porte, m'offrant ce dernier baiser, et surtout ça ne me dérange pas quand, alors que je suis juste sur le point de transplaner, il attrape mon bras pour dire :

"Hey, Hermione…même heure demain?"

Il est même probable que le sourire que je lui lance alors que je transplane ne me dérange pas.

--

Mon blabla : Alors comment c'était ? Ah mon avis il doit être mieux traduit que mes tout premiers mais bon. Ca serait cool que votre souris clique par mégarde sur le petit Ok en bas à gauche de la page !! lol

Merci à Violaine qui corrige mes traductions avec beaucoup de courage. (je suis plus nulle en français qu'en anglais c'est fou !!)


End file.
